I Love You, Always Forever
by rockharpist89
Summary: It starts out on Besaid way back when Chapter Two will include Yuna's Pilgirmage Wakka met his first and only love. **MAJOR SPOILERS** in a while.
1. New Faces

Myl: Hey, hey, hey! It's me! This is the revised "Wakka's True Love". Yeah, sure, it's really different, but I'm trying a new writing style.so, please R & R! Oh yeah.and enjoy! Nicki (Myl's friend and her muse): What a dork.like she said, enjoy! 

I Love You, Always Forever  
Chapter One: New Faces  
"Yo!" a young, 14 yr old Wakka yelled as he shot a blitzball in the direction of his 13 yr old brother, Chappu. "Try catchin' that one, ya?" he yelled as the ball flew way past Chappu and an amused 13 yr old Lulu sat in her old look (A black tank top she was smaller then, black tight flared jeans and black boots). She laughed as it hit water, way out on the ocean.

"Sorry, Wakka, who's getting it now?" Chappu asked, smiled and itching the back of his head humiliated slightly.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, ya?" Letty said pointing out to the ocean where a girl was already walking back to shallow waters, carrying the ball in her hands. The girl looked at everyone as soon as she reached the sandy beach. Wakka merely stared at the beautiful sight in front of him.

She had light brown-blonde hair that was held up in a ponytail that reached her mid-back with two light blonde side-bangs that reached her jaw bone; she was wearing a black t-shirt that went down just below her belly button showing how very thin she was; she was wearing long black jeans, almost skin tight, but not quite; normal black running shoes on her feet. She had double pierced ears and a pierced belly button.

"Shina, coory masina, kono lina?" she seemed to ask in an angry tone. Wakka was stunned at her; she stared at him with light-blue swirled Al Bhed eyes.

"A Yevonite speaking Al Bhed?" Wakka asked.

"You speak Common English then? I feel so relieved. You understood what I said then?" she asked Wakka, smiling, only being as tall as his chin.

"Yes, everyone here speaks 'Common English' and yes, I do know what you said, but only my brother and I know. so please, don't repeat it in English." Chappu said for Wakka, trying to grab the ball from her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, moving her hands and the ball out of the reach of Chappu. "Oh yeah, that's right, amazingly you guys crushed the Al Bhed Psyches and I at this years tournament." She said, giving a regretful look to the Blitzball.

"Hey, we were surprised too." Lulu said, coming around, the girl looked up and smiled at Lulu giving her a surprised look. "Yes I know...I haven't changed one bit have I?"

"Since 3 months ago? Not at all, Lu! If anything you're looking better!" the girl exclaimed moving back a tiny bit. Chappu stared at her, remembering her from somewhere else and out of nowhere, surprising everybody, he did a Yevon Respect bow.

"Lady Clariesse.I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier." Chappu said keeping his head bowed, Wakka stared dumbstruck.

"Stop it, kid, please, you're embarrassing me!" she said very sarcastically. "Anyway, I HATE being called that just because I accompanied Braska on his journey and because I'm a failure summoner! Darn!"

"Oh, sorry! Forgive me miss-" he stopped as Clariesse gave him this dirty annoyed look.

"You're La-, Clariesse?" Wakka said. She nodded giving him half the look she gave Chappu. She half-smiled as she threw the blitzball back at Letty.

"Yeah, I am." Clariesse said, and there was a long awkward silence until Chappu suggested they head back toward the village, everyone agreed and followed him back to the village except Wakka and Clariesse.

"Don't lag too far behind, guys!" Lulu called back starting to run ahead to catch up with Chappu. Clariesse stared at the ground then turned around, staring out to the ocean.

"How did you get here, ya?" Wakka asked as they started to walk. "And, where were you before this?"

"Well, erm I've been at Home" she looked at him nervously. "The Al Bhed Home, you wouldn't know where that was obviously." she was talking very nervously, Wakka noticed as she continued. "Anyway I've been there since three months ago and before that I was on Braska's pilgrimage and before that I was living at the Al Bhed Home, having never seen any other part of Spira and, and, there's nothing else of interest besides that." She said that last part as a final thought on that subject.

"Sorry that I, I was being kind of, nosy, sorry, ya?"

"Hey, it's no problem really."

"I hope you don't take losing this years tournament to harshly."

"Oh! No, no, not at all, in fact. It's good to lose every now and then, so that you're able to feel defeat some time in your life." she said smiling.

"You seem really, really uptight, ya?"

"Oh, too uptight for a lazy laid back backwater island born Yevonite?" she said rudely, taking offense from what he said, thinking he was dissing the Al Bhed.

"Calm down ok? I didn't mean to offend you." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder feeling how tense she was and as soon as he touched her he felt her shoulder relax and she stared at him. He took his hand off quickly and she stared at the ground, smiling to herself, he noticed.

"Is this Besaid Village?" she asked as they made their way into the village.

"Sure is, um, too small?"

"No! I love it" she sighed "it's so quiet and peaceful, not knowing the problems of the outside worlds and races, not knowing fear of anything but Sin returning, it's so nice." she said looking sadly at her feet.

"Do you, um, pray?" he asked, not wanting to offend her again.

"Yeah, you have a temple?" Clariesse asked and he pointed to the temple. "Will you come with me since I'm Al Bhed. I don't want to upset anybody and I'm sure people know you and if people know you then they won't really stare at me and, and-"

"It's ok, ya?" Wakka said, reassuringly putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the temple. As soon as they were in the temple, she walked quickly to the High Priest and did the Yevon bow, not even looking at him.

"I see, an Al Bhed," the Priest said quietly.

"Forgive me. I'll leave then."

"No, no, the Besaid Temple accepts any follower of Yevon, of any race." The Priest replied.

"Really? Oh, thank you, do you mind if I, er."

"Ah, a summoner." there was a flood of whispers after the Priest said that and little Yuna came running with another little girl out from one of the side rooms.

"So you're a summoner? You don't look any different from any of us.did you know my daddy?" little Yuna asked many questions and Clariesse only smiled and nodded as the Priest stepped aside and Clariesse entered the Cloister of Trials. Wakka only stared befuddled. He left the temple to go find Chappu.

"Hey, Wakka, what do ya say we-" Wakka cut Chappu off explaining what had just happened at the temple.

"I know, Wakka, you're sure nervous, you like her don't you?"

"Wakka? Like who?" Lulu asked coming in.

"Clariesse." Chappu said.

"Really?" Lulu said excitedly giggly.

"NO!" Wakka said as Clariesse came out from behind Lulu. "That was really quick for the Cloister and the Fayth."

"I know, it's not hard for me anymore, especially when the Fayth calls me." everyone stared at her as she just stood there. "Could, uh, I, uh, talk to Wakka?" she asked as everyone still continued to stare. Chappu shoved Wakka forward, smiling his head off. He stepped outside with her and she grabbed his arm, quickly dragging him over to the Temple. "Wakka, I just realized who you are. Can you think back to about 7 months ago on while Braska was on his Pilgrimage and you were wandering around the outskirts of the city of Luca and you ran into a really, really giant Zu and some girl in a white cape saved you and walked away and only said 'Help comes in all forms, even from a stranger.' In reply to you saying 'thank you.'"

Wakka gasped and stared her in the face. "It's you! It was you that saved my life! You, you, I owe you-"

"You owe me nothing at all." Clariesse cut him off as he smiled at her. "You owe me nothing."

"There has to be something I can do for you, something, anything."

"Well you could. No, that is just stupid."

"No, what is it? Anything."

"Will you. Could you let me stay with you until, until I can go back to the Al Bhed Home?"

"Of course. Anything I can do this very second in the meanwhile?"

"Um, can I, have a hug?" she asked rather timidly as he looked down at her his face with an odd expression on it. "Never mind it was a stupid question anyway." she turned away and started to walk towards the beach when Wakka stepped right after her, locking her arms around her from behind, resting his head on her head, she brought her hands up to his arms and rested them there. She smiled and whispered to him.

"Thank you, Wakka." she said turning in his arms and resting her head on his chest hugging him back and walking away after that. He decided to slowly follow, just to watch her. She only left to sit out by the ocean talking quietly to herself. He caught a few things from her.

"I know you are out there somewhere and I will join you someday, but why did you have to go after Yunalesca you crazy, crazy guy. I will not forget you ever and I will find you, no matter what just wherever you are I'm saying this now.you better be finding a way to watch over that little kid, you promised Jecht. I know what you're thinking, 'Yeah well, what about you', well, I can't find a way yet so I've decided to help watch over Yuna. I hope to meet you again someday, goodbye my friend." she said, standing and doing a respective bow and wiping tears from her eyes when Wakka tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you ok, ya?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, um, Wakka." she gulped, "No offense, but do you think I could be alone for awhile?"

"Sure.dinner is at 7 so don't be late!" he said as if to cheer her up. She smiled as he walked away. 'He's really nice, and cute at that.' she thought to herself as she looked out at the ocean.

It was around 7 when Clariesse finally came back to the hut, the corner of her mouth bleeding slightly. Wakka turned around and saw what had happened.

"Clariesse! What happened, who did this to you?" Lulu started to question, Clariesse held her hand up to silence Lulu. Looking around at the people who were sitting around the hut, (Chappu, Lulu, and Wakka), she smiled.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's really nothing you should concern yourselves with, really, it's ok." she reassured everyone as they sat back down.

"Well, dinners ready!" Chappu said smiling, putting out small bowls of soup.

"You didn't have to make one for me." Clariesse said blushing a bit.

"Well, we did, so come here, sit down and eat up!" Lulu said taking a bite of her soup and smiling. Wakka patted the pillow on the ground next to his pillow that he was sitting on. She came over and sat down very unusually.

"You know you really didn't have to-"

"Calm down, Clariesse, we have a ton in this hut that needs to be eaten anyway, eat up!" Chappu said putting a bowl in front of her.

"Um, thank you," she said very oddly, picking up her spoon.

"No prob, besides! What are friends for?" Wakka said, stopping at the look on Clariesse's face. "Did I say something wrong?" he said, looking questioningly at Lulu and Chappu who were also very befuddled by how Clariesse had jumped at that. Wakka looked back at Clariesse who was now staring at her soup bowl very attentively.

"Clariesse, what's wrong?" Lulu asked.

"Nothing, it's just, friends huh?" she asked, looking at Wakka. He nodded and Lulu and Chappu did also.

"Why do you ask?" Lulu asked.

"It's just, that's really, the first time a non-Al Bhed ever called me that and well," she looked at him, "I'm not used to it."

"Well, get used to it! Cause I have a feeling that you're gonna be called that a lot from now on!" Chappu said agreeably. She smiled and continued to eat her soup, finishing at the same time as Wakka, as her, Wakka, and Chappu had silently started this small eating contest.

"Beat you again, Chappu!" Wakka said.

"Hey, she was right behind you Wakka, you better watch out it looks like you have competition!" Chappu said laughingly.

"Bedtime?" Lulu said hopefully, giving Chappu puppy-dog eyes, being as it was now 10-o-clock, amazingly.

"Sure." Chappu said as Clariesse got up to leave and go back to the house in the woods. Wakka grabbed her hand.

"You shouldn't go out there this late, you can go back in the morning if you want."

"Where should I stay then?" she asked looking back at Wakka.

"You stay here with Wakka, me and Lulu sleep in the next hut anyway." Chappu said, leaving with Lulu, both saying a simple 'goodnight' to the two.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want." she said, blushingly.

"No, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, hop up." he said patting the bed, (which was bigger than the one you see later in the RPG). As she was sitting on the bed watching him stretch as a blitzer would before bed. She smiled, just watching him.

"Wakka, I'd rather, as odd as it may seem, that we both sleep on the bed, cause, you obviously don't want me sleeping on the floor and I don't want you to either so, yeah."

"If it's what you want. Sure, I hope you don't mind, I usually only sleep in boxers cause I usually don't have company."

"It's ok, my brother does that and we used to have to sleep in the same bed."

"Are you gonna sleep like that?" Wakka asked pulling off his blitz gear "What do you have on underneath that?"

"A bikini top and boxers."

"You're free to sleep like that or in whatever you are used to sleeping like."

"Well, then I'd want you to at least sit on the bed and look away so I don't feel like I'm, yeah."

"Ok." so, in his boxers Wakka sat on the bed and looked at the wall of the tent. Feeling slightly awkward he peeked over his shoulder to watch her take her pants and shirt off, he looked at her body, thin and perfectly proportioned. Long slim legs, a beautiful torso, and thin arms. She was so perfect to him, in every way.

He turned away quickly as she turned to look at him. Walking over she sat on the bed next to him.

"Ok." she smiled as he moved to one side of the bed and laid down facing away from her. She turned and laid back, her head hitting the pillow softly. She didn't fall asleep immediately, but turned onto her side, facing away from Wakka. She closed her eyes for a second and woke up, looking at the clock, it was 3 in the morning, she heard movement behind her and felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her towards. Wakka.

She didn't even try fighting it; she was in a state of shock.

"Wakka, are you awake? Wakka?" she asked. As there was no response, she just turned over in his arms, to face him. Wakka woke up and realized where he was, immediately pushing back away from her making her jump and roll out of the bed, hitting the ground, making a small noise of pain. Wakka tumbled back into the wall of the tent and fell between the tent and the bed.

"Wakka! Are you ok?" she questioned hopping up on the bed to help him out of his spot.

"I, I'm fine." he said, looking at her in shock. She pulled off the bed and looked at the ground in an ashamed sort of way. She quickly pulled her pants on and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said to him in a frightened sort of way. He got off the bed walking over to her and putting his arms around her. He held her even as she cried.

"It's ok, I should be sorry, usually I'm hugging a pillow, and I guess in my sleep I forgot you were there, and, and."

"I shouldn't have rolled over." she looked up at him and they stared at each other for a moment. He leaned down right as she leaned up and they kissed. She pulled away first and smiled at him, he looked at her surprised. She broke away from him and walked over to the bed, lying down in her original spot. He ran and jumped onto the bed landing behind her, putting his arms around her.

Things stayed that way until about 5 years later. Clariesse stepped out of the little hut, dressed as she used to be, just a tiny bit taller and less Al Bhed-ish. She wondered where everyone was and started to wander towards the Temple when Wakka and Lulu came walking out of it, looking devastated.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Chappu, he's. Crusaders fight. Al Bhed Machina." was all that Wakka could say.

"Oh no, don't let it be." Clariesse started when Lulu nodded. "Oh, forgive me! Forgive my race!" she yelped at them.

"No, you used the forbidden machina, you think I could forgive your race for that as a first? Then what about Chappu dying because he used it?" Wakka stated.

"Oh, so now you hate me because my race did something that Yevon didn't like and I didn't have any authority to stop them anyway?" she shouted.

"EXACTLY!" Wakka shouted back.

"I tried to stop them, I really did."

"You knew about this?" Wakka asked as she nodded gravely and looked up at him. Then, it came, right when she didn't expect it. She fell to the ground, not even able to get up. Wakka had gotten her right in the jaw, she didn't even look up at him as Lulu and he walked away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in pain. Standing up she walked to his hut right behind them as they entered to get her backpack. Wakka stared at her as she came in. "I'm only here to grab my backpack and go, ok? Unless you want to try and hit a girl again." She said very rudely. He stood up and made a move to hit her when she spun around to face him and in a split second hit him harder than he hit her with both fists with her chain-belted gloves in two different places. One fist in his stomach, the other right in his jaw like he hit her.

"Now remember that you deserved that for hitting a poor Al Bhed girl, Chappu would be ashamed!" she said very alarmed that he might just jump up and hit her again. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the hut and was never seen by him again.

All right! I hope you enjoyed that, like I said, R & R! The next chapter will be up really soon! My muse is running on high today! (Nicki snores somewhere in the background)


	2. I'm Not Letting You Go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Myl: HI! Ok, here's Chap. Two!!! I feel kind of weird now that my muse has fallen asleep on me, but here's what I can do! (Again, Nicki snores somewhere in the background) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I Love You, Always Forever  
Chapter Two: I'm Not Letting You Go.  
We start off in Luca, right after the tournament. Sir Auron and Tidus just became Yuna's Guardians, Tidus and Yuna are laughing out loud looking out at nowhere; Kimahri is watching intently making sure Yuna doesn't hurt herself; Lulu was talking to Auron about where they were headed next and then there was Wakka, he looked quite bored. He looked over at Tidus and Yuna, wishing that Yuna could always stay happy like this. They started off towards the Mi'ihen Highroad when a yell was heard.  
  
"AURON!!! WAIT UP YOU JERK!!!" a girl's voice came. Auron spun around and looked at the girl who was running along the steel railing, she jumped off it landing right in front of him. The most unexpected thing came next, she stood up straight and on the way up she punched Auron in the jaw, not as hard as she could, but pretty hard.  
  
"Excuse me!" Yuna said, "Do you know whom you just hurt?" she yelled at the girl.  
  
"For one thing, it didn't hurt him unless he's become a weak girly girl such as yourself who doesn't know who she's messing with and for the second thing, I DO KNOW WHO HE IS. So, if you DON'T mind, this has nothing to do with YOU!" the girl said back, in an un-calm tone without yelling. She turned back towards Auron and started to talk to him rudely in a language nobody else understood.  
  
Wakka stared at her. She had light brown-blonde hair that was held up in a ponytail that reached her mid-back with two light blonde side-bangs that reached her jaw bone; she was wearing a white tank top that went down just below her belly button showing how very thin she was; she was wearing really baggy black boy's cargo pants that went way past her feet and were tattered at the bottom of her legs since she was always stepping on them; she had black Chuck's on her small-ish feet and with spike bracelets adorning her wrist and many silver chain necklaces around her neck. She had double pierced ears and a pierced belly button.  
  
She had her hands on her hips and her left foot was tapping. Auron said something that was apparently funny because she smiled and laughed to herself, showing off her perfect white-toothed straight smile.  
  
"Clariesse!" Tidus shouted out of nowhere. "First I find Auron than I find you!!! THIS ROCKS!!" he shouted even louder. As everyone stared she looked at him and ran to hug him.  
  
"Tidus, I'm so sorry me and Auron ditched you in Zanarkand, I didn't mean to, it was all-" she started, but Auron cut her off.  
  
"That is enough, Clariesse."  
  
"You come from, Tidus' Zanarkand too, then?" Yuna asked, stepping forward towards Clariesse. She nodded 'no' at her and then looked at the rest of the group and then saw Wakka and Lulu. Out of nowhere she ran forward and hugged Lulu.  
  
"LU! IT'S ME!" at that Clariesse pulled away and Lulu gasped.  
  
"Wakka, the island, 9 years ago! It's her Wakka, it's her!" Lulu yelled excitedly.  
  
"Lulu, stop it, he wouldn't be excited to see me, remember, in fact, Lulu, I'm surprised you're excited." Clariesse said.  
  
"I'm excited because I know it wasn't your fault, but, did you help in kidnapping Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
  
"No, that was against my will, because I wouldn't participate in that, in fact it was against my will that they even did it." she looked down at the ground unhappily.  
  
"Clariesse, at least I know you wouldn't do something like that I'm sorry for being so mad about Chappu." Wakka said in Yevonite so only Clariesse understood it.  
  
"Wakka, you know, thank you." she said back in Yevonite. Then she went back to English, looking at Wakka. "You know, you played a great game, beat the Psyches again," she said smiling at him. "And, Tidus, I watched you in the beginning of the second game, it was like the old days." after saying that she looked at Yuna and smiled. "Yuna, I don't know if this jerk talked to you, but I must ask, may I, be your guardian on your father's wishes?"  
  
"Oh, now I remember, you were also my fathers guardian." Yuna smiled halfway. "I should have automatically asked you to be my guardian, I owe so much to you for protecting my father as Sir Auron and Sir Jecht did, yes, please, be my guardian." Yuna said.  
  
"Thank you, Yuna, but I must say you don't owe me anything, nothing at all." Clariesse said, just as Wakka had remembered.  
  
"Then, now that that's all settled, let's GO!" Tidus said, smiling his heart out.  
  
"Wait. You must meet up with me later; there are a few things that I need to take care of. I promise I will find you guys when I'm ready. I will be watching you the whole way, don't ask how, just know that I'm watching you." Clariesse said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"We understand, we'll see you then, Chaos." Auron said smiling.  
  
"Oh and, guardians. Don't you dare let anything happen to her, I don't want the event in Luca repeating itself or you'll be getting a lot of crap from me later!" she waved goodbye, smiling, working herself to a run back to Luca.  
  
"Isn't she weird?" Tidus asked, smiling happily. Not knowing that the next time they'd be seeing her was in the Thunder Plains.  
  
In the Thunder Plains only because they had just recently got control of the Airship, they were going back, finding everything they could find. Right in the middle of the Thunder Plains, nothing around them except lightning, Rikku screamed loudly as a lighting bolt struck down her shorts, making her fall over, into Auron, her ducking into his coat and staying there as they made there way under a lightning tower.  
  
A loud scream was heard from somewhere as they saw something come cascading down from the sky, hitting the ground loudly, electricity shocking the air around her, not hurting her though. It was Clariesse; nothing had changed about her except that there was blood flowing endlessly freely from her stomach. Rikku thru an Al Bhed potion over her, yet nothing happened, Wakka ran to her as she started to get up, Auron slowly made his way over, moving past Wakka, and picking Clariesse up. He ran his hand over her head and she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Auron? Wha-." Was all Clariesse could say as Auron put his hand on the gash. "Ow, stop it that hurts!" she squealed as Auron removed his hand from the gash, except that, there was no gash anymore. He let her out of his arms and looked around at the group. "Hi again."  
  
"Lady Clariesse, have you completed your business?" Yuna asked very relieved.  
  
"Yes, I will take on being a guardian, I'm sorry I'm so late, I do know what's going on though." Clariesse said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Ok then! Let's get a move on!" Tidus said, stopping the whole 'sorry sad' theme. They made their way through the thunder plains, making to a travel agency finally.  
  
"Hi. We'd like to put in for 7 rooms." Yuna said, smiling at the person at the desk.  
  
"That will be 700 gil, ma'am."  
  
"But, we only 400 gil, can't we pay you back later, aren't there any discounts?" she asked, getting a no to each one.  
  
"Yuna, we could pay for four rooms and have two sleep in each room, if you want." Clariesse suggested, getting agreement from everyone.  
  
"You heard the girl!" Yuna said, handing over the money. "So, who sleeps with who and in what room?"  
  
"We'll draw straws! Four colors, two of each." Clariesse said, taking straws with colored ends out of her item pack. She put the colored ends in her clenched fist, mixing them up. Rikku put her fingers on one, picking out a yellow one.Auron then picked out a yellow one. "Ok, Auron, Rikku, you get a room together.don't try anything on my sis!" Clariesse said jokingly to Auron. In the end, "Ok, Yuna, Tidus, you two get a room; Kimahri, Lulu, sleep well." She stopped there as everyone stared at hers and Wakka's straws. Matching. Lulu imagined how this was going to turn out. They would have both beaten the crap out each other by the end of the night.  
  
"Well, sleep well everyone!" Clariesse said as everyone headed out into their shared rooms. She looked at Wakka nervously. "So." Was all she could say.  
  
"Tired yet?" Wakka asked after 10 minutes of sleepily standing there.  
  
"Drec ec kuehk du pa ehdanacdehk." Clariesse said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, sorry.well let's go then." she said as they headed into their room. "One bed?" she squeaked.  
  
"Guess so." Wakka said, walking over and laying down on one side. He sat up and looked at her pale face. She was still standing by the door she had shut. He beckoned her over, he was determined to apologize again and make her forgive him. "Listen, Clariesse. I'm sorry about-"  
  
"Wakka. Stop it, okay? I've already forgiven, in fact, I'm sorry, I should have stayed until the whole thing blew over; or incase it had, which it didn't, so-" he stopped Clariesse's words by stoking her face, then he re-adjusted himself into the criss-cross leg position and picking her up, setting her in his lap. He only barely saw the look of amazement on Clariesse's face through the dark.  
  
"Clariesse, I love you." He said lifting her face up with his fingers. He kissed her lips lightly only to get her pulling away.  
  
"Wakka, do you really?" she asked, to get him nodding at her. "E muja oui, Fyggy, E ymfyoc femm." She said to him in Al Bhed to get him staring at her, so she re-phrased herself. "I love you, I always have, and I always will." He leaned down again and kissed her, only she didn't move and he didn't release. Their kiss deepened more and more over time. She kept the kiss going, and leaned back, bringing him with her. He ended up on top of her, as their kiss ended.  
  
"Well, this position isn't familiar." Wakka stated, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Who said it was to me?" she asked, smiling as he stroked her face gently with his hand. She put her arms around his neck as he kissed her again and his arms moved down to her hips. About half an hour later she was on top of him, her head rested lightly on his chest, him hugging her; both wide awake.  
  
"Love ya." Wakka said.  
  
"Love you too." She said, smiling merrily. He squeezed her shoulder really tight, closer to him then released. She rolled off him, forgetting there wasn't any more bed on that side, and hitting the floor with a really loud thud. "Uh-oh." Was the only thing she said as the thunders of footsteps were heard outside the door. Neither of them moved as everyone came in, Lulu was adjusting her hair as it had been down; Kimahri hadn't even come, you could here the snoring from the next room; Auron was slipping his coat on, him already missing his sunglasses and collar; Rikku seemed to be fiddling with her hair, trying to make it straight again, seeming as how it was askew in many different directions; and Yuna was nudging Tidus in the ribs really hard, trying to keep a straight face as Tidus had her lip gloss smudged on his lips.  
  
"Oh. My. Holy. Yevon." Was all Lulu could say as Clariesse dove under the blanket to cover herself and Wakka dashed into the closet.  
  
"Heheheheheheh." Clariesse said, coming out from under the blanket with her jeans on (she had only been wearing her white bikini before). Wakka finally came out of the closet, fully dressed (he had only been wearing his boxers before, a lot more happened in their kissing time then you think!)  
  
"Uh-huh. Right." Rikku said, grinning like a fool at her sister. "So, who rolled off the bed, in your peaceful sleep?" she asked, trying to suppress her giggles.  
  
"I did." Clariesse said, feeling a tiny bit weird that her younger sister was questioning her. Everyone looked at her suspiciously as she sat back down, sighing heavily. "So, guys, do you want to go back to bed or stay in here and like," she thought for a minute "play truth or dare? Whoever is going to stay, come sit down, whoever is leaving, say goodnight and leave." Everyone except Wakka and Lulu left.  
  
"You always know how to get rid of people Clariesse." Lulu said laughingly, waving goodnight again and leaving. Wakka came back and sat back down on the bed, Clariesse laid back, ready to go to bed again, but Wakka put his arm around her waist and sat her up, pulling her into his arms. She smiled and lay back down, bringing him with her, laying on him comfortably, only reaching his chin. He held her the rest of the night, her breathing synchronizing with his.  
  
She woke up again when Wakka rolled over, flinging her off the bed; she caught herself and jumped to her feet, not making much noise. She lay back down next to him and tried to fall asleep again. After awhile her eye started to do this funny twitch she never knew it could do as Wakka started to shake in his sleep. Clariesse covered him up with the blanket and left to go talk to Auron. Her feet lead her outside instead and a scream pierced the night waking everybody from their slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did that suck or what it good? PLEEZE TELL ME! I feel so stupid as I killed my muse by not being able to sleep. (Nikki's gravestone is seen.) Can you give me some reviews? Please? 


	3. Last Chance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey, it's Myl again; I just now found a good idea for this story, so enjoy pleez! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Last chance.  
  
Everyone ran outside to see what the scream was for when they saw Clariesse facing this oversized, lightning Behemoth. It used Thundaga on her, making her flinch as she used death on it. Wakka ran over to her, wondering what the heck she thought she was doing. Auron followed after him, then Rikku, everyone else headed back inside a little shaken by the whole scream thing. Wakka hugged her shaking body as Auron approached her.  
  
"What in the name of Zanarkand did you think you were doing?" Auron asked, as if scolding a child who had broken his window.  
  
"I was coming to talk to you about something when I was lead outside by," Clariesse hesitated a bit, "by some strange force." She gave him this look that just whimpered at Auron. "Funny thing is, it felt like. . ." she paused and looked at Wakka briefly. "Icicle." Auron took a step back with a look on his face that would purely scare the living daylights out of anyone.  
  
"I think you should go back to bed, Clariesse, Wakka." Auron said, nodding at both of them, walking stiffly back inside.  
  
"What was that all about? And who is Icicle?" Wakka questioned. Clariesse led him back into their room and sat down shaking her head worriedly.  
  
"Wakka, you must promise not to tell anyone." Clariesse started as Wakka sat down, hugging her. He nodded simply and she began. "When I left Besaid, I went to Zanarkand one thousand years ago, yes, it's true, that's where Tidus came from. While I was there, I watched over him with Auron and eventually, in a small just created temple." She paused "Wakka, I'm a one of the Fayth and Icicle was my keeper, you don't know what a keeper is, do you?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It's almost like summoner, however you are practically a slave of your keeper and he can call upon your Aeon self or your human self when wanted."  
  
"Oh." Was all Wakka could say. "But, doesn't that mean that when Yuna lets go of the Fayth and releases them forever, that." He stopped right there.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." She frowned and got up preparing to go into a different room, he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I don't mind, like Tidus says, I'm sure we'll find a loophole in the whole darn thing." He said, pulling her back into bed and holding her until she fell asleep.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
"Wakka? Hello?" Wakka heard two voices say in unison. He opened his eyes and realized that Clariesse was sitting on top of him dressed fully and Rikku was standing beside the bed near her sister.  
  
"Am I the last one to get up or something?" he asked alarmed.  
  
"No. Actually, you're one of the first if you count us." Rikku said in her usual bubbly voice. Clariesse smiled at hr sister as Rikku turned away and leaned down kissing Wakka on the cheek.  
  
"Let's go outside!" Rikku proclaimed turning around with her arm in the air only to find Clariesse and Wakka kissing. "Ackhem!"  
  
"Oh.sorry, Rikku, I never thought that you might be a bit.you know to this whole me and Clariesse thing." Wakka said grabbing Clariesse's hips and moving her while he sat up to stretch. "You guys are going to have to turn around as I get up.I'm only wearing boxers."  
  
"Big deal.they're like swimming trunks. Come on Wakka!" Rikku said grabbing one arm as Clariesse grabbed the other and they heaved him out of bed. "See! Now what's so hard about that? Hmm???"  
  
"Fine! I'm gonna go get dressed now." they watched him walk into the closet shutting the door loudly. Rikku decided she was gonna get Tidus up and Clariesse followed telling Wakka where they were going.  
  
"Wake up Tidus!" Rikku hissed in his ear.  
  
"I can't! I'm wearing boxers!" he complained back.  
  
"Oh, here we go again!!!" Clariesse moaned. Rikku grabbed one arm and Clariesse grabbed the other, and like with Wakka, they heaved him out of bed.  
  
"See now what's so hard about." Rikku had intended to repeat herself but she only smiled, looking away covering her eyes.  
  
"Tidus, look down." Clariesse said smiling and turning away with her eyes clamped shut, Wakka came in and almost choked on the hot dog he was trying to eat. Tidus glanced down expecting the worse and shot back into the bed, under the covers. Clariesse watched Wakka and his food, her eyes twinkling with silent laughter as Rikku was shaking, trying to keep herself from rolling on the floor.  
  
"Guys.don't laugh at him, ya? It's not that funny, just wait, one of these days one of you will be walked in on without a shirt on and you won't think it's very funny, ya?" Wakka said, throwing the hot dog into the trash. Tidus was under the blankets and he had shoved Yuna out of bed, fully dressed.  
  
"What did I miss?" she asked, looking very confused at all of them.  
  
"We just saw Tidus' equipment." Rikku said looking at Yuna then running out of the room, blushing. Clariesse only smiled as Yuna left after her, her face redder than Wakka's hair. A noise came from under Tidus' blankets and Clariesse walked over giving a look to Wakka who moved a bit closer upon that noise. Clariesse picked up a corner of the blanket only enough to stick her head under and saw Tidus curled up in a ball crying silently.  
  
"Oh, Tidus, I'm sorry, if you had said something.me and Rikku wouldn't have." she disappeared under the blanket completely, sitting Tidus up and holding him in her arms, rocking back and forth slightly to calm him down.  
  
'He's seventeen, he shouldn't be crying.' Wakka thought to himself as he heard Tidus give another small whine. He walked out the room only to find Yuna and Rikku chattering to each other in the hall. "What are guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing!!!" Rikku yelped, jumping up as if she had been trying to sit on a porcupine. Wakka sighed and sat in a corner, meanwhile Clariesse was trying to convince Tidus to get up.  
  
"Clariesse! No!!! Rikku saw my, you know, I mean you saw it to!!!"  
  
"Like I didn't see it in the baby pictures on the mantle in your house back in Zanarkand. Anyway, Rikku won't take it as something funny, thing is, she fancies you anyway."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Tidus said a little too loudly. Clariesse nodded letting him out of her arms, he stared at her, getting up and getting dressed. "Well, Clariesse, thanks, but know I'll feel like she watching my every step and I'll get nervous and know I'll want to impress Yuna AND Rikku in battle, and, and."  
  
"Tidus, calm down, Rikku will probably pretend like it didn't happen.let's go." as soon as they walked out Wakka grabbed Clariesse wrist and drug her outside. "Wakka? What is it???" she questioned oddly watching Rikku come outside too.  
  
"You wanted to go fiend fighting and Yuna is going to go back to bed and as gonna take Tidus with her." He said, frowning as he started to stretch.  
  
"What's with the sour face Wakka?" Clariesse asked, worried that he was mad at her.  
  
"He's just jealous of Tidus and Yuna, he wants some lovin'." Rikku said though giggles as she sprinted back inside incase Wakka decided to murder her there on the spot. Sure enough Wakka did spin around ready to follow her inside when Clariesse stopped him, looking with wide eyes behind Wakka. He turned back around to see a guy standing there. He was around his age, a little shorter with ice blue hair and eyes. He had pale skin and was wearing all black.  
  
"Icicle."Clariesse whispered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Come, Clariesse, come." He said, and Clariesse walked forward and kneeled down in front of him. Wakka watched as a glyph appeared under them and they disappeared, Wakka ran forward and jumped unto the glyph, him too disappearing he guessed. He blacked out. He woke up to the sound of someone struggling and Icicle laughing lowly to himself. Wakka opened his eyes to find him chained to a wall and on the wall to his right Clariesse's ankle was chained to a chair that Icicle was sitting on. She was wearing a black sleeve-less dress that fell past her ankles and had silt on the side that went up to right below her hip; she was wearing a black bikini bottom under it.  
  
"Look, the tag-along is finally waking." Icicle said in a cold drawling voice. Wakka stood up, his wrists still chained to the wall, he tried hopelessly to release himself and Clariesse tried to go to him, only falling down from the chain around her ankle. Wakka realized finally that warm blood was oozing lightly from his mouth and that it was a tiny bit hard to draw a breath. Icicle laughed as Clariesse continued to struggle to get to Wakka.  
  
"Icicle, please." Clariesse stopped when Icicle drew a whip out and prepared to hit her. "Master, please, I'm begging you." Clariesse said looking to Icicle pleadingly. Icicle whipped the chain that bound her and she was freed, she ran to Wakka. "Wakka, are you okay, do you feel okay?"  
  
"Clariesse, calm down, I'm fine. I would hold you if my arms were free." He said quietly in her ear. As tears started to flow down her face he had a brainstorm. "I'm going to tell him the truth." Clariesse looked up at him questioningly. "Icicle. I will give you one reason to let her and I go and never bother her again."  
  
"Oh really? And what's that?" Icicle asked in an amused voice and Clariesse gave this look to Wakka, her eyes pleading him not to do it.  
  
"She's owned by someone else. She came to Besaid on Braska's pilgrimage and became Chappu, Lulu, and my friend. More than a friend to me, more like someone who could see everything through my eyes and had been dragged down the same road I was. As she left with Braska and his other guardians, she promised I would see her again, and so I did. One year later I found her struggling against a merchant who sold Al Bhed. She didn't belong there. So I stepped forward and asked that he let her go. He said he 'would not unless she made him money off of going.' And so, I put 100gil in front of him and bought her. Not for my own pleasure, but so that an innocent young Al Bhed girl could walk free, without knowing in the back of her mind that she would have to return to her 'master' later that same day. I asked as her first and last duty to me, to forget it ever happened and pretend I had just found her walking around on Besaid. To forget it ever happened and stay friends."  
  
"You own her?" Icicle said taken back from the entire thought of it. Clariesse was crying silently as Icicle un-chained Wakka, Wakka however swung a fist at Icicle, knocking him back into the ground.  
  
"STOP!" Clariesse yelled and Wakka looked back at her, surprised. "If anyone is to finish him off, let it be me." She said, frowning as Wakka backed away. Continuing to cry, she started to perform the sending. Wakka watched as she did this without a staff, he ran forward to hold her as she stopped and Icicle's body was turning to pyreflies.  
  
"Clariesse, I thank and honor you above anyone else. Let you walk free." Icicle said as he faded completely. Clariesse cried into Wakka's chest, him rocking her sideways comforting her as her sobs continued to pierce the cold dark room they were in. She walked over to a corner and started to dress into her normal clothes.  
  
"So, where are we?" Wakka asked as she came out, putting her other shoe on.  
  
"Underground tunnel, glyph over there takes us back to our room. Nobody will have noticed we disappeared it's only been an hour. So shall we go now?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"I have a better idea, how about we stick around and be left here to die." He said, humor in his voice. She grabbed his wrist and started to lead him to the glyph. "Wait, wait, wait." Wakka said, using his wrist to turn her around and kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Wakka." She said, pulling away. "Let's go, there's a lot that has to happen, Yuna needs to talk to Mika. Come on." She said, walking towards the glyph and disappearing, Wakka followed.  
  
"There you are! What happened?" Rikku asked, running towards her sister, Auron peering over Rikku's shoulder, Clariesse mouthed 'Icicle' and no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Is Icicle gone for good? Will Wakka really find a way to keep Clariesse alive when Yuna lets go of the Aeons? Well you'll just have to find out! ---Myl ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter FourTeaser

Chapter Four: Painful Beginnings.  
  
Ok, this is based around Wakka, but I hope it's good, it's turned to sadness, I tiny bit a fluffy goodness. This might be a long chapter, so, get ready to read!  
  
"I'm sorry you all, but, I must go with Auron.goodbye then." Clariesse said, walking towards the platform Auron had just disappeared on. She started to dance, performing her own sending. Wakka ran forward wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately, though nobody saw it, she replied to it in her own way. She pulled away, tears flowing silently down her face. "Goodbye, Rikku, take care of yourself, since I can no longer, see you soon Tidus, good luck." Put her arms around Wakka's neck, hugging him before her body dissolved into pyreflies.  
  
Wakka woke up in a cold sweat since he had the dream again. Her death replaying over and over in his head, was she really gone? What was he thinking? It had been two years since Yuna defeated Sin, Kimahri had gone back to Mt. Gagazet to teach the young surviving Ronso's of Lady Yuna's pilgrimage and showing them how they could help rebuild the race of the great and mighty Ronso; Rikku traveled around Spira spreading the talent of the Al Bhed, showing people how Machina comes in handy; Yuna had her own duties to Temples and the rebuilding of Yevon; and well now Lulu and him were expecting a baby. He almost felt guilty since it was going against his dead brother and his dead girlfriend, Clariesse.  
  
He missed Clariesse so much, her cheerfulness that always lighted up his life, had disappeared. Yet, right now he felt as though something was sitting by his side, just as Clariesse had always, comforting him if something was wrong. But this time, there wasn't Clariesse's soothing voice telling him to layback and sleep, there wasn't Clariesse to hold while she played teddy bear, there wasn't a kiss to assure him it was ok. He frowned through the darkness. Wakka looked around him, but she really wasn't there. Why though? How long had she been dead? So many questions had wandered his mind, but those questions wouldn't be answered.  
  
Before he had time to dwell on this there was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked, fighting back a few tears.  
  
"It's just me." Rikku's voice came through the door. What was she doing here?  
  
"You can come in, the door isn't locked." Rikku stepped in, looking exactly the way she did when the pilgrimage ended, only being 17 now instead of bubbly 15. "What's up? Why my room and not Lulu or Yuna's?" she shook her head and came over to him, sitting on the chair next to his bed. He realized she looked like she had been crying. Then it hit him, this had to be harder on Rikku than him, after all Clariesse was her big sister. I mean. Wakka felt worse than Lulu when Chappu died.  
  
"I've just been."  
  
"Thinking? Me too." Wakka finished her sentence for her. Rikku looked at him more tears streaming steadily down her face. He looked out his window, staring at the dark clouds. He heard Rikku whine as lightning cracked through the sky. "Rikku, I'm sorry." Wakka said turning back around to look at her, she only shook her head as if to say, 'don't be sorry, I'm ok'.  
  
"I only came here to say, thank you. Thank you for making my sister happy in her miserable life. She didn't have a very good life around Pops, but I noticed she was a lot happier around you. Thank you, Wakka, thank you for doing something I thought was impossible." Rikku said, standing up to hug Wakka and leave the room.  
  
"Yo! Rikku!" Wakka said, she came running back in.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're welcome, I guess." She only smiled to that, nodding her head and leaving. He laid back and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He decided to get up and go down to the beach. So, he heaved himself out of bed, glancing at the clock that read 6:30am. Great, that means he could make it in time for the sunrise. He had always watched it with Clariesse, back in their days on Besaid. As he walked out unto the sandy grounds, looking at the stars disappeared and the rays on sunlight peeking over the horizon, he smiled to himself.  
  
As he's standing there, a spirit that nobody could see was watching him. She came up behind him, standing next to him. Wakka felt a chill as he looked around, seeing right through Clariesse's ghost. She smiled, silvery tears streaming down her see-through face. The sun came up over the horizon and Wakka sat down and Clariesse hugged him from behind, even though she knew he couldn't feel it she had to hug him anyway. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry and it's ok about Lulu." she disappeared. Wakka spun around, looking around. He could have sworn he heard her voice. Did she think it was ok? Before he had time to think about how weird that was.  
  
"Hey, Wakka!" Wakka spun around to see Yuna walking by. "I'm gonna see how well I can do today."  
  
"Alright, well see you later!" Wakka got up to go check on Lulu. As he did, Yuna jumped into the cold water and came up, she took a deep breath and went under. She started counting in her head.  
  
'1. 2. 3. 4.' It was awhile before she came up. '43. 44.' She came up, gasping for air. 'My two minutes and 44 seconds, and Wakka pudgy stomach.' She smiled as Wakka came to get her, going back to the temple, to see an old man standing there. He started telling Wakka and Yuna about how he saw her two years ago in the stadium and how his grandson was in some crew of Spira's youth, asking Yuna if there was anything she could do to stop him. She told him she'd see if she could and then turning to Wakka to say something to him.  
  
"What is it Yuna?"  
  
"Let's go back down to the beach, please."  
  
"Alright." They started walking there when they were stopped by a voice.  
  
"YUNA-SAMA!!!" Yuna and Wakka spun around. "Yuna-sama."  
  
"She's not joining anything." Wakka said immediately.  
  
"Are you sure? But, then, will you be starting something of your own?" the soldier asked. Yuna looked down, deep in thought.  
  
"Please leave." Yuna said.  
  
"But, miss-"  
  
"Please leave." She said finally, looking up. The soldier bowed and left.  
  
"YUUUUUUNAAAAA!!! WAAAAAKKKAAAAAA!!!" came a shout. Rikku came running, smiling as she came to a halt in front of Yuna, she scratched the side of her head. "There's something I think you need to see." they followed Rikku back to her ship. Rikku immediately started to poke at Wakka's stomach, giggling as she did.  
  
"Stop it!" Wakka said, turning around to face away from Rikku, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"So how's Lulu, eh?" Rikku asked, resting her arms and hands on top of her own head. Wakka turned around, raised his shoulders in a shrug and sighed. "Ieee! Yuna, here, look at this!" Rikku pulled something out of her pocket, it was a movie sphere, Yuna turned it on to see an image. Tidus. He was beating of bars, screaming.  
  
"LET ME OUT! Let me see her! I only used the Machina to save the SUMMONER! LET ME SEE HER!!! YAAAAA-AAAAAAHH!" he continued beating on the bars and screaming until the sphere ran out of the tape.  
  
"Where was this? What's it about? I mean, he's dead I thought." Wakka said, as Yuna gave it back to Rikku, looking away to look off the ship, deep in thought.  
  
"I don't know, Kimahri found it somewhere. What do you think Yunie?" Rikku asked, looking in her direction. She remained silent. She was thinking a lot about him, should she? She thought he was dead, but if he wasn't, then they should find him . . .  
  
"I've decided . . . to look for him." She pronounced. Wakka sighed and shrugged, Rikku jumped up and down, waving her arm in the air. "Good! We can leave to go get Kimahri, maybe he can help!"  
  
"Oh, geez, let me go get Lulu . . . she won't like this." Wakka said, running off the ship.  
  
"Good! You'll need to go under cover! So let's see!" Rikku said, rummaging through a treasure chest like thing on the ship.  
  
Yuna turned out towards the water. 'It is my story after all, my 2 minutes 44 seconds and Wakka's pudgy stomach.' What happens now? Is Tidus really alive? Will Wakka ever the get the muscle back in his stomach (I think not since he's so lazy). Find out later!


End file.
